


ART - The Dorian and Kennex Show

by Tarlan



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Professions art created for Trope Bingo Round 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - The Dorian and Kennex Show

I adored this show and was saddened when I heard it was canceled. I do wish it had been given a chance for a second season. Anyway, the Trope Bingo prompt was au: alternate professions, and when I saw this image of the actors in an interview, I simply couldn't resist using it to meet this prompt!

**Click on image for larger size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/552035/552035_original.jpg)

.


End file.
